s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Counter Sword
The Counter Sword is a melee weapon in S4 League. This close range weapon consists of a large, mechanical left arm and a small sword in your character's right hand. It is meant to counter people who use melee weapons, hence the name "Counter Sword." Using the Counter Sword Advantages *Excellent crowd control *Useful for some jumps. *Can cancel the delays off some actions with the use of Revenge. *The range of its uppercut is very long *Good defensive capabilities Disadvantages *Delay after the end of attacks *Decreased movement speed in "Revenge Stance". *Left click sword combo is relatively weak *It's most powerful attacks have a long delay after usage Range and Splash *Normal attack: Pushes the user forward for about ~1200 and have ~90 deg splash *Jump attack: impact ground at ~600 infront of where tthe user jumped (depends on how high they jumped), splash radius is ~500-600 *Uppercut: ~600, 180 deg and range is reduced to ~200 at 90deg to the left and right, knock enemies back by ~2000 Tips *List of melee attacks the Counter Sword is incapable of blocking: -The Breaker's jump and charged attacks. -The Counter Sword's heavy attack. Note that unlike many other melee weapons, the Counter's jump attack can be blocked. -The Katana's special attack. -The Plasma Sword's jump attack. -The Sigma Blade's Awakening ability. Note: None of the Sigma Blade's melee attacks are capable of breaking through the guard. -The Storm Bat's jump attack. -The Twin Blade's charged attack. Normal attack is also included if fails to block the first swipe. -None of the Spy Blade's attacks are capable of piercing the guard, rendering it useless. *Critical hits are achieved by lining your character up with the enemy character, not your aiming reticule. An exception to this is the Jump attack, which criticals when you hit with the tip of the metal fist. *This weapon is a good defensive option with the Shield skill. Activate the shield then use Revenge stance and you'll be able to block most attacks. *You cannot critical with Jump attack by landing on an opponent, or hitting their body directly with it; You must hit the ground infront of them, while remaining lined up. *Common combo for the CS is "Slash Punch, Uppercut, Slash Punch, Uppercut..." Best for crowd control until all enemies are dead or running. *You should be facing the enemy for Revenge Stance to work, so being backed up by a wall works quite well in protection from melee from behind. *One strategy to make better use of the CS' jump attack combo is wall jumping, then hurtling down to perform your jump attack and heavy attack. Gallery S4CS.PNG|Counter Sword Colors CS stats.png|The Counter Sword's stats. CrowCounter Art.jpg|Concept art of Crow Counter Sword. CounterSwd Art.jpg|Concept art of Counter Sword. Cs uppercut range.jpg|Counter Sword uppercut range Capture20120604174320.png|Crow Counter Sword uppercut CROW COUNTER SWORD PROMOTIONAL.jpg|Crow Counter Sword Promotional Night CS.jpg|Knight Counter Sword promotional poster KnightCounterSword Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Knight Counter Sword Trivia *Damage remains constant from all sides. *The 'hand' part of the Counter sword has three fingers. The middle and pinky are missing. *Also the 'hand' seems to cover only the top part of the arm; the underside of the arm is still visible when the Counter Sword is equipped. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons